marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqueos
| EditorialNames = Atlantean vampires | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Vampires | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = R'llyeh, Black Smokers Trench, Pacific Ocean | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 7'0" | AvgWeight = 320 lbs | Eyes = None | Hair = None | Skin = Grey | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Gills | UnusualFeatures = Fangs; Pointed ears | Origin = Atlantean (and other races, including Faceless Ones) Vampires first created by an ancient spell | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Death of Dracula #1 | Overview = The Aqueos was a vampire sect composed of at least three distinct supernatural races: * Vampires, or Vampire Aqueos: Vampirized Atlanteans, Lemurians, and other undersea peoples, whose eyes was forcibly removed during the Ritual of All-Seeing. The Aqueos are mostly Atlanteans, and it is a common mistake to consider them all Atlanteans. ** Over time, ancient Aqueos become dependent on others for feering, but their eldritch energy strenghtened the Aqueos drone warriors when they were near. Namor stated that they were the very first Aqueos. * Vampirized Faceless Ones. * An unidentified "other" type, believed to be connected to an ancient, otherwordly evil, the ancient "things" who woke in the aftermaths of the sunking of Atlantis. They also used vampirized sea animals, such as (giant) squids, sharks, eels, lampreys, modern dunkleosteus relatives, and possibly whales. | HistoryText = Origin The first of the Aqueos were formed of Sh'g'th tissue, created by beings from the stars, which was to the Legends. Those first Aqueos vampirized Homo mermanus, derived from surviving Atlanteans, Faceless Ones, and other underwater species. They inhabited city of R'llyeh, the "Seven World of the Ancients", the "Cellar of the Earth", rumored to be the "First Atlantis". 18th century-early 19th century ... 20th century ... Long ago they agreed to a truce, the Shallow Peace, between themselves and the Atlanteans. Modern Age It is unknown if the Montesi Formula, that temporarly eradicated the vampires from the surface, had any effect on the Aqueos. They were thought to be extinct. The Aqueos, represented by "Atlantis" attended the vampire gathering, which takes place once every century. They helped Xarus assassinate his father, Dracula. They allied themselves with the surface vampires and helped in the attack of Utopia, by attacking New Atlantis which supports the island. The Atlanteans try to defend their home, but even their elite team the Tridents were unsuccessful. Many of the members such as Husni and Husam were converted and joined the invasion. Eventually, most of the Aqueos were destroyed when Namor cast a ritual spell that added excess salt to the waters, purging them. The remaining Aqueos again fell under the detante of the Shallow Peace. Powers and Abilities Powers They have all the abilities and weaknesses of the surface living vampire. They can convert Atlanteans and humans into vampire much like their surface cousins. They have the advantage over the surface dwellers as sun-light can not reach the deepest depths of the ocean. Weaknesses ... | Habitat = Marine | Gravity = Earth gravity | Atmosphere = Oxygen/nitrogen rich liquid atmosphere | Population = It is not known precisely how many Aqueos there are in the world today. The number is believed to be fewer than a thousand. | Powers = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Primitive | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Husam, Husni, Thakorr, "Atlantis" | Notes = * The Aqueos and their creators, ancient evil "things", beings from the stars, are seemingly mirrored after the likes of the Shoggoths and the Deep Ones, creations and servants of respectively the Elder Things and the Great Old Ones. Among other references, the Aqueos are tied to R'llyeh and the Sh'g'th, obvious references to R'lyeh and the Shoggoths, while the Ancient Aqueos are known as "Old Ones". ** The Old Ones, the Elder Things (known as Old Ones), R'lyeh, and the Shoggoths all exist on their own in the Marvel Universe. | Trivia = * The Aqueos resemble the Creature from the Black Lagoon, but with vampire fangs. | Links = }} Category:Aquatic Races Category:Aqueos Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches